Memories in the rain Yaoi LxR
by Sakakifics
Summary: Em meio aquela chuva,ele se lembrava de quando era pequeno,no meio de tantas lembranças...Um sentimento?
1. Lembranças de Primavera

Memories in the rain

_Memories in the rain _

Capítulo 1 - Lembranças de primavera

A chuva caia sobre o corpo daquele jovem rapaz de cabelos negros e olheiras,apenas pensava um pouco na sua vida,enquanto algumas gotas de chuva caiam sobre seu rosto,não saiba o porque,mas a chuva o fazia se sentir melhor,era como se tudo dentro dele para-se por um tempo,para que as gotas de chuva caíssem sobre sua cabeça.Nesse momento,não podia evitar,entre um pensamento e outro,acabou por se deparar com aquela memória.

Flashback

Sentado ao lado da cama de uma mulher de cabelos negros,ele observava o sono dela,enquanto passava sua mão esquerda sobre o rosto daquela jovem mulher,um homem de meia idade e de cabelos grisalhos aproximava-se.Tudo aquilo iria passar,era nisso em que aquele pequeno garoto pensava,era nisso em que ele queria acreditar.

- Oka-san(mãe) - segurando um dos dedos dela com suas pequenas mãos

- Senhor L...acho melhor ir para casa. - Falou enquanto pegava uma das mãos do pequeno garoto

- Quando ela vai acordar? - olhando enquanto uma lágrima escorria

- Ela nunca mais irá acordar,sinto muito. - abaixando levente a cabeça

- Oka-san. -abaixando um pouco a cabeça enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- abraçando o garoto com carinho

_**"sob o sol as pessoas que não podemos salvar ficam dentro de nossas mãos cinzas,**_

_**lágrimas e reticências...**_

_**é tão cruel que o que dissolve é a lua e o sol até o amanhã conseguiu fechar os meus olhos**_

_**as perguntas dos dias vermelhos acabam em reticências." **_

Após alguns minutos,eles se silenciaram e apenas andaram,sabiam o que estava por vir no dia seguinte,sentiam-se como se um pequeno pedaço de cada um deles,tivesse ido embora.Na manhã seguinte,levantaram-se em silêncio,e do mesmo modo sairam,o coração do pequeno garoto chorava,porém sua face era a de um homem.

Enquanto via o corpo daquela jovem mulher descendo devagar,apenas abaixou sua cabeça enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto,não podia esconder,aquele vazio no seu coração.

- Parece que vai chover.- o homem de meia idade se aproximou enquanto escorria uma lágrima pelo seu rosto

- Sim.

- Sua mãe adorava a primavera...ela sempre adorou flores.-entregando uma pequena flor ao garoto

O garoto não respondeu,apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para a flor.


	2. Memórias na chuva

Capítulo 2 – Memórias na chuva

Ao se lembrar daquilo,apenas abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para o chão.Não demorou muito até que começasse a vasculhar suas lembranças outra vez,não entendia direito o porque estava fazendo isso,mas sentia que precisava.

- Yagami-kun - falou meio receoso olhando para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que se aproximava

- L...O que você está fazendo aí?

- Olhando a chuva. – mirando seu olhar para o céu

- Você vai ficar resfriado,acho melhor entrar.

- Yagami-kun – se aproximando

- Sim?

- É bom ter alguém que tenha uma capacidade de dedução como a sua.

- L...

- Na...amigo.

- L...-olhando para ele

- Deixe-me enxugar seus pés.-agaichando-se

Enquanto enxugava os pés dele,pensava em tudo,mas principalmente,na sua relação com Raito,não podia negar,ele sentia algo mais,ele não conseguia se expressar muito bem com relação aos seus sentimentos,mas sabia que aquilo o sufocava.

- Arigatou(obrigado). – levantando-se

- Sim. –olhando fixamente para Raito

- Vamos? – andando na frente

- Sim. – seguindo-o

Após andarem Durante um tempo,L olhava para o chão,ele tentava esquecer aquele mau pressentimento,sim,ele sabia,mas tentava convencer a si mesmo,que não era nada de mais.

- Yagami-kun...- parando de andar

- Sim? – virando

- Tem algo na sua boca –aponta

- O que?Mas eu nem...

- Isso.

Falou puxando seu rosto de encontro com o de Raito,os dois fecharam seus olhos vagarosamente,enquanto aquele silêncio,unia os lábios um do outro.

"_**A língua, a saliva, os dentes  
Meus olhos estão fechados  
A língua, a saliva, os dentes**_

Meus lábios estão abertos  
Agora meus olhos abriram  
Meus olhos molharam  
Agora seus olhos abriram  
Seus olhos me olharam"


	3. O fim de um começo

Capítulo 3 – O fim de um começo

Ele não sabia como fez aquilo,mas não queria parar,era como se algo naquele com quem seus lábios se encontraram,preenche-se aquele vazio deixado antigamente.Tudo aquilo parecia desaparecer quando ele estava perto.

As mãos um do outro se entrelaçaram,e como um instinto eles se abraçaram.

- Yagami-kun...-descendo um pouco a mão sobre o peito de Raito

- L...eu... – virando um pouco o rosto para de encontro com o de L

- Eu... – descendo mais a mão

- Isso não seria...- encostando sua boca perto da de L

- Sukidayo(eu gosto de você),Yagami-kun – sussurrando no ouvido de Raito

- Eu não posso...- beijando levemente os lábios de L

- Yagami-kun. –descendo mais ainda a mão

"Tunununum..."

- O telefone...- se separando meio sem jeito

- Sim. – colocando suas mãos no bolso

- Já estamos indo. –desligou o celular- Vamos –puxando L

- Sim.

Eles correram até uma sala,onde estavam outros policiais,L sentou em sua cadeira e olhou para o caderno preto com as palavras "Death Note" na capa.

- É agora. –pegou o caderno e nele escreveu "Amane Misa"

Instantes depois,caiu da cadeira imóvel.As pessoas em sua volta não acreditavam,e desesperadas chegavam perto dele.

- Ele está morto.

"_**Mesmo de olhos abertos,**_

_**sonhamos um dia voar aos céus."**_


End file.
